ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Date Yūji
Yūji Date (伊達 雄二, Date Yūji) is semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. Yūji is Date Eiji and Date Aiko's second son. He was mad after seeing his father fall on Ricardo for the second time. Yūji wanted to become a boxer after Makunouchi Ippo claimed he was not ready to avenge Date as he was then. Yūji then became a boxer at his father's gym. Background He was born during the period of Date's retirement after losing to the world title to Ricardo Martinez. When he was two, his father decided to come out of retirement. History Part I Revenge Arc Prior to his father's WBA title rematch against Ricardo Martinez, Yūji was waiting outside his father's locker room with his mother when he met Makunouchi Ippo. He told Ippo that today his father would become the world champion. He watched his father's match against Ricardo with his mother at the ringside. During the match, Yuji asked Aiko if Eiji was okay, but she told him to watch closely till the end. The match ended in Eiji losing and sent to the hospital in a stretcher. Later, after Date woke up in the hospital, Yuji witnessed his father giving the baton pass to Ippo. Before Ippo left, Yuji asked if Ippo was the next person to challenge Ricardo for his father's revenge. However, Ippo told him that Ricardo was too strong and that he could not have a chance as he was now. Yuji dismissed him as a weakling and a coward, and he vowed if he was bigger, but his mother stopped him and told him that he didn't hear Ippo clearly when he said as he was now. Part III Post-Towards a Resolution Arc Yūji was training at his father's gym, while a sparring tournament was going on where various boxing gyms were taking part. Fujii Minoru arrived later with news that Sendō Takeshi downed Ricardo in a spar, and that he had a match in three months against Alfredo Gonzales where the winner had a title match against Ricardo. When Yūji over heard Ippo's comment that he hoped Sendō earned a title match against Ricardo. He asked Ippo if he was really okay with Sendō stealing his chance against Ricardo since he defeated Sendō previously. While heading out for roadwork, Yūji told him that he wouldn't be able to fight Ricardo in time (because of his age), but he thought someone else would be able to do it in his place. He believed Ippo would be that person. He added that back then, Ippo said it was impossible as he was, and he wondered when he would be able to. His father yelled at him for his comment and told him to leave for his roadwork. Appearance Yūji is a young male with black hair that was parted before later changing it into a more straight hairstyle. Yūji grew taller from his appearance during Eiji's rematch against Ricardo, and after becoming a student of his father's gym, he has begun growing a more fit body type. During Eiji's rematch against Ricardo, Yūji wore a blue blazer over a white dress shirt and he also had a bow tie. Personality Gallery Manga Scenes= Date Yuji - Manga.png Article_about_Date.png|Yūji being held by Date on the bottom corner Date Aiko and son - 001.png|Yūji waiting with his mother before the match Date Aiko and Son - watching Date match.png|Yūji watching his father's match Date in Hospital.png|Yūji visiting his dad in the hospital after his match |-| Anime Scenes= Trivia *Yūji first appeared in Round 113, in a newspaper article of Date Eiji, where Date is shown holding him after winning a match. The picture is similar to the cover of Round 183. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Boxers Category:Active Boxers Category:Date Family Category:Date Boxing Gym